Un tuteur né
by inukag9
Summary: Tsuna pose une question à Reborn. "Pourquoi t'es devenu professeur particulier alors que t'es tueur à gage?" Très bonne question. Voici la réponse de Reborn.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Taki et les Gemini ^^

Coucou! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! C'est du Reborn cette fois! Après un petit essai dans _Suki Sexy Mafiosi_ de Faustine et Violette pour leur numéro spécial Saint-Valentin, me voilà lancé une fois pour de bon dedans (je crois XD). Apprécier notre cher Reborn dans ce one shot ^^ (Il n'y a aucune faute dans le titre XD)

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un tuteur né<span>**

Sawada Tsunayoshi s'écroula sur son bureau et gémit un râle de fatigue. Il lâcha son stylo. Il tourna la tête, avachi sur sa table, pour voir son cher professeur particulier, Reborn le meilleur hitman, boire une tasse de café. Il fixa son tuteur avant qu'une question ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Après tout, ils vivaient sous le même toit jusqu'à partager leur chambre. Depuis la fin de toutes ses aventures, aussi bien sur le sol japonais qu'en dehors du pays, toutes époques confondues, il avait enfin une vie paisible, ou presque. N'oublions pas que Reborn était toujours aussi spartiate lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses études. Sa mission était quand même de le transformer en parfait petit boss de la mafia italienne, le futur successeur des Vongola. Il sera, malgré ses protestations, le Vongola _Decimo_. Tsuna se mit à soupirer. Il se remit à fixer le bébé.

- Reborn… L'interpella le futur jeune parrain.

Reborn daigna leva un regard en direction de son élève. Il posa sa tasse de café dans la petite soucoupe dans sa main. Que lui voulait son élève? D'autres sujets de devoir? Connaissant ce jeune lycéen, c'était parfaitement impossible. Que lui voulait donc Tsuna?

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Dame-Tsuna?

Ayant capturé l'attention de son professeur particulier, Tsuna posa sa question. C'était une pensée qui l'avait traversé, comme un éclair traversant le ciel. C'était sans importance bien entendu, voir même insignifiante et grotesque. Mais il s'était tout de même posé la question. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus sur cet Arcobaleno. Mis à part le fait que ce bébé à la tétine jaune qui buvait du café sur son lit était son plus grand bourreau, avec en option la violence et le sadisme, dont la véritable profession était tueur à gage, il ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé.

- Pourquoi t'es devenu professeur particulier alors que t'es tueur à gage?

- Eh bien, tout a commencé alors que je n'étais qu'un petit enfant…

- Mais tu es encore petit! Cria Tsuna.

Le jeune Reborn était un enfant extraordinaire, le petit génie de sa génération. Le genre que l'on ne voyait qu'une fois par siècle si ce n'est moins. Et alors qu'il était encore très jeune, il reçut la question fatidique que tout adulte pose à ses enfants. «Que feras-tu quand tu seras plus grand?». A cela, Reborn répondit le plus naturellement du monde, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Je serai tuteur!

De retour dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, Reborn fit une pose dans son récit pour avaler une gorgée de son succulent café italien tandis que le Juudaime attendait la suite.

- Fin. Termina Reborn.

- Et? C'est tout? Y a pas de suite? Questionna Tsuna, incrédule.

- J'ai répondu à ta question non?

A l'étage en dessous, Nana, la mère du jeune Vongola, appela son fils et son tuteur pour le diner. Tsuna répondit puis rejoignit rapidement la salle à manger avant que des petits monstres ne dévorent sa part. Il pénétra dans la pièce tout en supportant Reborn sur son épaule. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu en apprendre davantage sur son cher professeur.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Reborn ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil et se remémora même une partie désagréable de son passé. Tout cela à cause de la question que lui avait posé son élève. Le lendemain, des punitions allaient tomber. Il lâcha un soupire discret en voyant son élève dormir comme un loir. Il se rappela de son tout premier élève dont il eu la charge avant qu'il ne devienne un Arcobaleno.

A cette époque, Reborn était encore très jeune. Il avait 16 ans tout au plus. Cela remontait à loin, très loin. Il venait de se faire engager en tant que professeur particulier pour le descendant de la famille Gemini. Etant un génie, il avait déjà obtenu tous les diplômes nécessaires et était donc apte à enseigner. Il était encore un jeunot et il stressait pour son tout premier enseignement.

Il arriva devant le parrain de la famille Gemini qui lui présenta son fils malheureusement unique, Taki. Il était l'un de ces incorrigibles dragueurs, fainéant, nul à l'école et par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas de jumeau! C'était une honte que le futur successeur des Gemini n'ait pas de jumeaux! Qui jouerait les doublures? Il y avait toujours deux chefs dans cette famille. Une officielle et une remplaçante. Dès que le boss «principal» courant un risque de danger important, c'était à l'autre jumeau, le boss «remplaçant» d'y allait à sa place. De ce fait, les tentatives d'assassinat étaient un vrai calvaire. Alors qu'on penser tuer le boss «principal», «le remplaçant» ce faisait passer pour le «principal». Ou bien alors, c'était le «remplaçant» qui se faisait tuer mais le «principal» faisait semblant d'être la doublure qui reprenait la famille. Un tel casse-tête dissuadait tous les tueurs de s'y lancer. Une rumeur courait qu'une fois, ce n'était pas des jumeaux mais des triplés! Pourquoi une simple rumeur? Parce que les Gemini ne révélaient jamais le nombre d'enfant au grand public. Il arrivait parfois qu'il n'y ait pas de jumeau, parfois si, parfois plus. Le nombre exact n'était jamais dévoilé. Imaginez un peu l'horreur de ces tueurs s'il y avait des quadruplés ou des quintuplés.

Mais dans cette génération, il n'y eu qu'un fils unique. Certaines familles ennemies commençaient à avoir des doutes. Reborn n'était pas encore tueur à cette époque. Il avait fait ses preuves à l'académie et le voilà lancé dans le monde du travail. Il accepta le défi, comme tout étudiant fraichement sortie de l'école et commença ainsi de très longues journées de leçon, de rappel à l'ordre, de courses poursuites, de punition, à cette époque encore douce, et d'autres choses encore dont on ne pouvait citer le nom. Ce jour là n'y fit pas exception…

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'il faut utiliser cette formule-ci dans cette équation? Répéta pour la énième fois Reborn.

- Et moi, j'te dis que je comprends rien aux maths! Prof à la noix!

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis gamin! Je suis peut-être prof mais j'suis le meilleur tireur de toutes les mafias! Tu me dois le respect! Vociféra Reborn en sortant un révolver de sa veste.

- On a le même âge! Je préfère encore ma prof de math à toi! Au moins, c'est une femme!

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent des éclairs du regard. Si cela était réel, quiconque essaierait de les séparer serait mort transpercé par ces regards meurtriers. Pour l'instant, quiconque se trouvant dans la même pièce que ces deux êtres serait pétrifié par l'atmosphère polaire qui y régnait. L'air était soudainement rare et étouffant. C'était sans doute pour cela que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble plus d'une minute dans la même pièce ou qu'ils se croisaient dans un carrefour de couloir, il n'y avait plus personne à un kilomètre à la ronde.

- Je viens de te dire: pour la quatrième fois, tu remplaces x par le nombre d'homme, quatre par des femmes et dix le total d'une nuit, ce qui revient à, je le répète: 3x+4=10. A combien s'élève x?

Pourquoi son professeur prenait toujours des exemples débiles? Ok, il n'était pas très intelligent mais quand même! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler comme à un handicapé mental. Il étouffa un grognement d'exaspération. Il répétait pour la quatrième fois son équation. C'était bien noté dans son cahier qu'il fixait depuis une heure. Il ne comprenait rien aux maths, alors pourquoi faire autant d'effort? Les maths, ça ne servait à rien dans la vie d'un mafieux. Pour quoi faire? Il lui suffisait de dégommer le premier qui passe et c'était fini. Au pire, il demanderait à son fidèle bras droit de faire ses calcules.

- Penses qu'idiot comme t'es, tu t'es fait soulé et drogué à une de tes soirées d'ados boutonneux et qui se laissent diriger par leur libido incontrôlable, tu ne fais plus aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes.

- Eh! Je… Tenta de riposter Taki.

- A cette soirée, t'as baisé dix fois, dont quatre femmes, et trois fois un nombre x d'homme. Combien d'hommes t'as pu sauter?

- Ah! Parce que non seulement cet idiot de prof le prenait pour le dernier des imbéciles, mais en plus, il le prenait pour une bête assoiffée qui sauterait sur tout ce qui bougerait? Il était vrai qu'il était légèrement obsédé sur les bords, mais à une chose près, il ne toucherait jamais un homme de sa vie! Jamais!

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de compter combien de fois je le fais avec quelqu'un moi! En plus j'aime pas les hommes, alors pourquoi trois fois avec un homme et pas une femme, hein?

Reborn perdit patience et lança une de ses longues jambes contre la table. Il lança un de ses fameux regards assassins dont il avait le secret à son élève et quitta de la pièce avant de faire un malheur. Il claqua violement la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans le corridor. Il était payé pour enseigner, pas pour tuer. Il devait se ressaisir. Son rêve s'envolait loin de lui avec ce genre d'attitude. Après tout, il voulait devenir le meilleur tuteur du monde. Il soupira. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il tombe sur un incapable pareil? La vie était vraiment injuste, surtout chez les mafieux. Le jeune professeur décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin pour se calmer.

Soudain, un grand bruit de verres fracassé et brisés se fit entendre non loin du corridor. Ce gamin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Reborn revint rapidement dans la chambre de son élève pour voir un commando d'assassin entouré Taki et prêt à le tuer au moindre faux pas. L'un des assassins de l'unité se mit en joue, rapidement suivit par les autres. N'y réfléchissant pas plus, Reborn plongea pour protéger son élève d'une balle qu'il se prit dans la jambe puis se cacha derrière un canapé. Il retint un cri de douleur et se concentra sur la situation actuelle. Il y avait quatre assassins dans la pièce. Il était seul. Sérieux désavantage. Comment faire pour se sortir de là? Il se tint la jambe et tira sur les ravisseurs. En priorité, protéger son gagne pain, il verrait ensuite la suite des événements.

Taki paniqua, les yeux fermés. Il entendait les tires fuser de tous les côtés. Il avait même l'impression que certaines le frôlaient. Que devait-il faire? Son professeur tyrannique risquait sa vie pour lui. Il était peut-être le meilleur tireur de sa promotion mais pas un tueur. Il n'avait sans doute jamais tiré sur quelqu'un, seulement sur des cibles inanimées. Voilà qu'il tremblait à présent. Tu parles d'un fils de mafioso. Les secours mettaient du temps à arriver. Sans lui, les Gemini étaient finis. Pourquoi cela ne tombait-il que sur lui? Il se tint la tête, tremblant de peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un filé de sang grossis à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et suivit en amont l'écoulement. La jambe du professeur sadique était blessée.

- Reborn, tu…

- Ta gueule gamin! C'est rien!

Reborn tira encore une ou deux fois par-dessus le canapé. Puis tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. Le silence total. Seul le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans la pièce brise ce calme. Derrière le vent qui siffle, une voix à peine audible, un simple râle d'agonie. Le jeune professeur lâcha son arme qui retomba lourdement sur le sol carrelé et s'adossa lourdement au mur derrière lui en respirant fort, couvert de sueur. Il continua de se vider de son sang sur le sol immaculé.

Il ne restait plus aucun être vivant à par eux dans cette pièce. Les quatre assassins étaient morts, se vidant de leur sang parmi ses devoirs éparpillés. Taki ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cet homme qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Ils se détestaient, non? Ni une ni deux, Taki déchira sa chemise et compressa la jambe de son sauveur. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir sans obtenir de réponses à ses questions. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps se vidait-il de son sang? Allait-il survivre? Pourquoi les secours mettaient tant de temps à arriver? A peine quelque seconde après la fin des hostilités, les secours arrivèrent. Une partie des mafieux s'occupa de nettoyer la chambre et se débarrasser des corps tandis que l'autre emmena les deux survivants se faire soigner.

Rien. Comme si la tempête n'avait jamais existé. Il ne restait plus aucun impact de balles, aucun verre brisé. Le calme régna de nouveau dans la demeure Gemini. L'élimination de toutes traces suspectes était achevée. Quelques missions à l'intention d'un groupe espion étaient lancées afin de déterminer le commanditaire de l'assassinat. Même à l'infirmerie tout était paisible. Reborn était couché dans un lit, aussi blanc que ses draps. Taki pleurait en silence, assis à ses côtés. Il renifla une fois de temps en temps. Les larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler. D'après le médecin de la famille, c'était le contre coup de l'attaque. Il était en état de choc. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait attaquer. Une formalité pour un futur héritier. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas de jumeaux. Sans doute était-ce parce que celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. A force d'observer ce brave homme allongé, il allait jusqu'à penser qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment ce sadique increvable.

- Je… Je deviendrai un…un bon chef des Gemini… Alors reviens à toi… Reborn… Hoqueta le futur parrain des Gemini.

Un bruit de révolver se fit entendre. La sécurité avait été retirée. Une pression de doigt et la balle partirait. Taki relève la tête et vit Reborn pointer l'arme à feu vers lui. Son regard était glacial. Il le tuerait facilement avait-il pensé si le prof n'était pas au bord de l'épuisement, allongé dans ce lit.

- N'oublie jamais ce que tu viens de dire morveux. Sinon je te troue la cervelle. Menaça faiblement le professeur.

Taki essuya rapidement ses dernières larmes et lança un faible sourire. Ce mec était beaucoup trop fier pour montrer à son élève ses faiblesses. C'était pourtant évidant qu'il arrivait à peine à maintenir son arme au niveau de ses yeux. Cela le rassurait un peu. S'il avait encore la force de le menacer, c'était qu'il allait bien. Un peu de repos et il serait sur pied. Il était vraiment increvable.

- Je suis pas un morveux! On a le même âge j'te signale!

S'en suivit d'une longue période d'étude intensive pour rattraper le temps perdu entre les soins et la convalescence. Il n'y avait ni pitié ni compromis. Taki n'avait droit à aucun répit. Tout le travail gaspillé par le sang était à refaire. Tout lui tomba immédiatement dessus dès la fin des traitements. Reborn avait beau être cloué au lit, il n'en restait pas moins effrayant. Après tout, pourquoi reporter au lendemain ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui? Une petite tentative de meurtre envers l'héritier? Et alors? Il était vivant. Il devait travailler.

Taki redoubla d'effort afin de devenir un parrain exemplaire. Mais il se relâcha régulièrement son attention pour aller s'amuser. Malgré le fait que le quotidien fêtard soit revenu, les heures d'étude étaient des plus sérieuses. Taki respecta sa promesse. Après deux ans de cours particuliers avec Reborn, le voilà fin prêt à prendre le relais.

Le jour J était arrivé. Il allait enfin prendre la succession de la famille Gemini et quitter son cher professeur. C'était le dernier jour de Reborn dans la famille. Il n'y aura plus, ni cours, ni balles perdues. Il était à la fois soulagée et triste. Il ajusta une dernière fois son costume quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Taki se retourna et vit son tuteur entrer.

- Fin prêt pour la cérémonie? Demanda Reborn en ajustant son chapeau, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui. Répondit Taki en souriant. J'ai pas vraiment envi de le dire mais merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi.

- De rien. Après tout, bientôt, tu penseras tout le contraire.

- Hein?

Reborn sortit son révolver de son costume et le pointa sur Taki. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était bien différente des autre fois. Effrayant? Plus. Il était terrifiant. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de lui n'autorisait aucun mouvement. Il était sérieux. Le jeune Gemini rit nerveusement, pensant que cela était une autre des farces habituelles de son tuteur qui avait le même âge que lui. Mais son regard tranchant, à l'affut du moindre de ses mouvements l'arrêta.

- Re-Reborn… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est pas drôle.

- Qui a dit que je rigolais?

Taki s'énerva et riposta violement en s'agitant. De quel droit osait-il pointer une arme sur le parrain des Gemini? Sur le territoire même de cette famille! L'horreur de tout assassin. Il a peut-être été son professeur particulier, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire des blagues pareilles.

- Mais enfin! Tu n'es plus mon prof à partir d'aujourd'hui! T'as plus besoin de pointer ce foutu jouet sur moi!

- En effet, fini de jouer. Je ne suis plus ton prof. Je vais juste terminer ma mission.

- Ta…mission? Demanda Taki, peu sûr de lui.

- Oui. Ma mission est de tuer le jeune parrain des Gemini. Depuis le début.

Taki écarquilla grand les yeux. Impossible. Depuis le début? Leur moment de joie et de tristesse, tout cela n'était que mensonge? Alors tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu faisait partie de son plan pour l'assassiner? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne ferait jamais cela. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Des larmes de rages s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Si tu voulais me tuer, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé crever il y a deux ans? Cria Taki.

- Parce que c'était à moi de le faire.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué plus tôt? S'égosilla Taki. Pourquoi m'avoir pris sous ton aile et m'enseigner tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui?

- Je devais tuer le digne héritier de la famille Gemini, pas un minus braillard coureur de jupon. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi pleurnichard.

- Mais t'es un prof! Pas un tueur!

- Tu sais, entre un tuteur et un tueur, il n'y a aucune différence. Car, vois-tu, si tu enlèves un t à tuteur, tu obtiens tueur. Reborn sourit sadiquement. Bienvenu dans le monde de la mafia et adieu.

Le son assourdissant d'une balle tirée résonna dans toute la pièce. Un sourire sadique naquit ce jour-là, un regard s'est éteint. Taki regarda son tuteur, choqué, trahi. Il fut violement projeté en arrière, du sang giclant du trou dans la tête que lui avait fait Reborn en tirant et quelques larmes s'y mêlaient.

Reborn se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait rêvé du passé. Un passé qu'il préférait oublier. L'époque où il n'était pas encore parfait. Il tourna la tête vers le bas et vit Tsuna paisiblement endormi. Cela l'énerva encore plus et décida de réveiller son élève d'un coup de pied.

- Debout Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna tomba lourdement de son lit. Il s'apprêtait à riposter quand il remarqua un révolver entre ses deux yeux.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiie!

Il s'en suivit d'une longue période de torture afin d'apaiser le cœur de ce cher Reborn, le tuteur tueur, le meilleur des hitman en ce monde. Prions pour le repos de l'âme de notre cher Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Les reviews, c'est par là!<p>

ll

V


End file.
